Gauken Yokubo: The Academy of Love, Sex, and Magic
by Komari
Summary: Beneath the city of Tokyo lies an underground world called Mygra, a world filled with lust hungry and sex hungry creatures.When Haruhi Fujioka falls into this hell of a world, she is forced to go to Yokubo Academy and graduate if she wants to escape. How will she survive the clutches of those who are thirsty for her virginity?
1. Welcome to Mygra

Hello! I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a 17 year old you wouldn't really call normal. Why? I'll tell you. It was April 13, 2010. A completely normal day in the city of Tokyo… I did what I did everyday. Eat, sleep, poop, and eat, sleep, poop. Only that day, something I never thought would ever happened actually happened.

Well actually, I did go to this forest about 5 minutes away from my house before I went to sleep. The forest was like my very own clubhouse ever since I was young. I would do almost everything there like play with dolls and pretend I'm Cinderella or something. So when I went that night the forest, I didn't know why but something didn't feel right. Usually, cats and owls would be lurking around but that day, there were none to be found. I decided to turn the situation to a major mystery. I climbed the biggest tree in the forest as if it were the crow's nest of a ship and looked around for clues. Suddenly, a glowing red ball of light exposed itself in the middle of the forest. I was so curious I climbed down and went towards it. I reached my arms out to feel it and within seconds, everything around me flashed a pale, white and within seconds, I slowly lost consciousness.

"Hey! Ya'll right there?"

I was lying on a bed with a quilt on top and a HIDEOUS old lady right beside me.

"Yer finally 'wake," she muttered.

I sat up and looked at her, "W-what happened t-to me?" I asked.

"I found 'ja layin' in the middle of Paynewood forest."

"O-oh."

Paynewood forest? Since when did the forest have a name?

"Ok... Well thank you for taking care of me. I'll head home now," I said while she led me to the door.

The problem was, as soon as I stepped out the door, I found myself in a place I knew wasn't like any other. I was in a city crowded with muscular men rolling wheelbarrows and the sky was an unusual red-orange color.

"U-um, which city are we in?" I asked her.

"Why we're in the city of Erebus of course!"

"Erebus? There's no such city here in Japan!"

"Japan? You mean yer from the upper world?"

"Upper world? What are you talking about?"

She leaned close to my ear and whispered in a croaky voice, "Listen child. Right now, yer in the world of Mygra, otherwise known as the underground world."

"M-Mygra?"

And that's when I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and lost consciousness again.

Hours later, I woke up again in the same bed as before.

This time though, the lady wasn't here.

I sighed and relief and went back to bed but before I could fall asleep, the door opened.

"Yer awake eh? This is the second time ye fainted. Got health problems er somethin?"

I shook my head.

"AaAah. Well anyways, let's talk about ye. Well first of all, I'd like ta know yer age."

"I'm 16."

"I see."

She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Are ye a virgin?"

"Um... Y-Yeah..."

"Well then child, yer gonna have a hard time in this world."

"W-why?"

"This world is a crazy sex club. Everyone here is determined to take away the virginity of innocent girls. It's actually an honor of ye take away someone's virginity here in this world. Once those fellas find out about ya, they'll be after you like hungry dogs."

"But can't I just get out of this city?"

She shook her head, "Not unless you graduate from Gangmang Academy."

Chills ran down my spine at the thought of it, "W-well then, i-is there a way I can avoid this from happening?" I asked her.

"Sure! Just keep it a secret that yer a virgin. Especially at Gangmang Academy. Stay here since it's probably the safest place fee ya ta stay. I'll provide 'ja everything."

I didn't want to be a burden to her, but what choice did I have.

"Ok. Thank you."

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first story on this site ever. I posted this originally on asianfanfics but I got banned from there for SUPPOSEDLY 'falsely accusing another user of crimes they did not commit and for trying to deceive the moderators of the site.'

So I thought why not post all my good stories from there onto here? Hope you like the first chapter!

P.S., this story is my own but I'm sorry if there's already a similar story to this on the website. If so, please tell me.


	2. Arrival

"Rise and shine!" the old lady called to Haruhi as she pulled the bed sheet up making her fall to the floor.

"You know… I would really like it if you could wake me up in a more gentle way," Haruhi whined as she rubbed her sore head.

"I tried waking' ya up in the gentlest way but 'cha didn't!" she said exasperated.

"Oh," Haruhi mumbled and turned red with embarrassment, "Sorry..."

"Well now that yet awake, get ready fer school," she ordered and tossed Haruhi a uniform.

She was amazed at the sight for she had never seen such a uniform. A red, plaided skirt and a vest that went over a white short sleeved shirt. She looked at the badge stitched on the left breast area which read "Yokubo Academy".

"I had ta wake up early in the mornin' just ta get 'cha that uniform and register ya into that darn academy ya know?" she complained.

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you."

"Ya ya whatever," the old lady grumbled flailing her arms around, "Now get ready!"

Haruhi obeyed her.

After a quick breakfast, the old lady shoved her out the door.

"Ye'll be provided with all the supplies!" she remarked and handed her a large handbag big enough to fit at least 5 huge text books in. "Also! The bus stop is on Cyra Street which is 2 streets down this one!" she added.

Haruhi nodded and began to head out to the bus.

It didn't take long to get to Cyra Street. When she arrived there, she saw a group of 5 girls under a huge sign that said "Bus Stop".

"Must be it," she thought and walked to it.

The girls seemed to ignore her. Thinking it would be rude to not introduce herself, she decided to approach them.

"Hello! My name is Haruhi."

"Whatever," one of the girls mumbled and went back to conversing with her friends.

Haruhi examine her perfectly proportioned body and felt a ping of jealousy. She was short with short ugly hair and thick glasses.

"Are you new here?" a different girl from the group asked her.

Haruhi scratched her head, "Y-yes."

"I see."

"She's so nice," she thought.

Just then, the bus arrived. Now this bus was no ordinary bus. It was a bright fire engine red color and probably 20 ft tall.

As she stepped inside, she saw many curious stares and heard a lot of whispering such as, "Is she new?" or "Damn! She's ugly. Definitely never saw her before. Probably new."

"Wanna sit here?"

She looked to her right to see a smiling visage.

"You seem pretty cool! Wanna be friends?"

She looked at her. She never thought such a cute girl could ever become her friend, but now that she'd gotten the chance, why refuse?

"Uh... Sure!" she said.

And she sat next to her.

"So... What's your name?" she asked.

"Haruhi."

"Oh! I'm Renge," she said tossing her long, blonde hair in vain. And the both of them held a conversation filled with friendly laughter and blithe.

After quite a while, they arrived at the school. As soon as Haruhi stepped down the bus, she gaped at the huge school in front of her eyes. In fact, it was so huge, she couldn't tell if she really was at a school. Renge noticed her expression an giggled, "Don't be surprised. It's an academy after all."

"But it's HUGE!" she exclaimed. "What if I get lost?"

"You'll be fine! The school has a map," Renge explained.

She arched an eyebrow at her, "OoOokaAay? Since when was a school like a zoo?"

Renge snickered at her reaction and continued to walk.

"Hey! Wait up!" Haruhi called after her.

* * *

Um... Let's hope I improved this chapter. I don't think the story is coming out that good since it was originally in second person and that's the POV most fanficitions at asianfanfics is written in. Well anyways I hope it's good enough


	3. What is with this School?

"Uh..." Haruhi groaned as she surfed through the enormous crowd of students.

"Oh yeah... Here's one thing... This school is crowded," Renge remarked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," Haruhi complained.

"Well... I thought it was best to not spoil any details," she grinned.

"Details, my butt," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey Renge!" a voice called out from afar.

They both turned around to see a short, sweaty guy panting.

"Hey Honey," Luna greeted him./p

"R-(wheeze)-R-(wheeze)-Renge," the guy named Honey grunted while he panted for air.

"Gee Honey... Did you run all the way from Tsenborg AGAIN?"/p

Honey nodded.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Just what am I gonna do with you."

He noticed Haruhi and asked, "Who's she?"

"Oh! She's Haruhi."/p

"Nice to meet you," he cheerfully greeted and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Although the lady who took Haruhi in had told her that kissing was common whenever you met someone new, she flinched and pushed him lightly.

"Huh?" both Renge and Honey said at the same time.

She widened her eyes from fear but came up with an excuse.

"Sorry! My breath smells bad today."

They both continued gawking at her but later continued to surf through the school.

Turned out Haruhi and Renge had the same schedules so she led the way to the first class, Sexual Techniques whose name Haruhi thought she would throw up at.

In the class, she could see that many of the students had already began their making out sessions.

After a while, the teacher arrived.

"Attention class! We have a new student here!" the teacher announced.

Haruhi knew it was her call so she went in front of the class and bowed 90 degrees while saying, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I will be your classmate today. Hope we get along."

Within milliseconds, she could hear the class buzzing here and there.

The teacher pointed her to your desk which was beside a blonde guy.

When she sat there, she attempted to strike a friendly conversation with the blonde guy.

"Um hello," she began.

"Hey..." the blonde guy mumbled.

"Um, what's your name?"

"Satan..."

"S-Satan? Um... Interesting."

"Gosh I was kidding," he smiled. "I'm Tamaki."

"Oh!" she exclaimed and sighed in relief.

Like Honey did so earlier, he leaned in for a kiss in which she once again told him, "Uh.. My breath won't cooperate today... Maybe later."

Luckily, he never noticed the quiver in her voice and they went on back to the lesson which was entirely about bondaging and what girls and guys liked most during intercourse.

After class, Renge approached her.

"Ready to go to our next class?"

Haruhi looked at her schedule and groaned.

"Sexual Reproduction" was written across the 2nd line.

"This school is crazy!" she thought.


End file.
